Lucy and the dragon slayers
by Anime.Luv.Dreams
Summary: Lucy decides it time to change. Leaving her home and her family she ends up in a park with some weird dude! Who is he, Is her a friend of foe? Will she go back to fairy tail and show off her new powers and abilities or love her new life and stay with her new family. Akilu/Nalu/Gruvia/ *uncompleted/fnished
1. Chapter 1

_**Another lucy leaves the guild story but unlike the others it's not cause the guilds ignoring her, or lisanas a bitch, or anything like that she just wants to get stronger! There're a few ocs in here, so If you like I will make a chapter based just on OC's describe them more detailed, and so on I am using Grammarly to fix my mistakes so review if you think it's helping!**_

* * *

It was a loud happy day that would be torn into by one person in just 5 minutes.

A knock was heard at the master's door, "come in child." he yelled as he was playing a game with the first and his grandson who was bored. "lucy what is it?" master looked up from the board to the blond celestial mage

"Um, well," she was staring at the ground and she looked confused and miserable. "I am leaving the guild…" she blurted making laxus and mavis to a double take, (laxus treats her like a little sister nd they became close okay that's a thing) "only for a year or more I don't know yet"

"But why lucy!?" laxus got up and went to lucy who looked at him smiling. But there was a hint of sadness in her eyes that they all could see

"I am weak, I am going to train." she thought and smiled sadly "No you can't come, team Natsu doesn't know nor are coming, you're the only member other than the master to know."

"Fine," he glared at her and sat down. "No point in arguing," He glared at the game they were playing as they rest talked

"My child, why do you think you're weak?" master Makarov asked her,

"I am the weakest in team Natsu I know they tell it to me, other say it to, I hear the rumor's about me." lucy smiled the whole time. "I want to get strong not for them but for myself so I don't have to rely on people. now please," she raised her left hand a tear coming down and he nodded doing so.

"Lucy were going to hear from you right!?" the first cried clasping her hands together with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe I will but I have no promises and don't tell anyone till they ask ok promise" they nodded and she hugged all of them and left, walking out of the loud guild without being seen cause all the fighting.

"It's for the best and good for me," she smiled but she felt so sad she didn't want to leave without saying a word. After packing her clothing and all her money, she gave up her apartment leaving behind letters she wrote to everyone.

Soon she ran to the train station a bit sad there was another reason for her going but she shook her head, 'it was never going to happen.' she thought and boarded a train sitting in an empty booth and rested.

"gomenosie, erza, gray, and lissana, mostly Natsu." her voice trailed off as she fell asleep. Her head resting against the window.

 **3 hours on a train later. lucy P.o.v**

"Miss please wake up." I felt my body being shaken and I opened my eyes to meet a pair of light green eyes, belonging to a man.

"Ah!" I got up fast and looked around, we were in a park? I looked over to the man, he had short shaggy brown hair and a long ponytail he wore a tight green shirt that fits him and loose black jeans with a sword strapped to his back, "Where am I, Who the hell are you!" I was freaking out my mind spinning

"Calm down you were asleep on the train the train was ending and you wouldn't wake up so I carried you here, a park in Vista town." I looked at him surprised.

"But aren't I heavy! My best friend Natsu and happy always said I was heavy!" he shook his head and I was mad. "why are you lying?"

"Because I'm not, watch." he picked me up by my waist and put me on his shoulder I shrieked lightly trying to to not move so I didn't fall. "light as a feather." he laughed I felt my face grow red.

"P-put me down!" he did and I saw slight blush from him. "It's rude to do that when I don't even know you."

"Oh right," he grinned and held out his hand. " I am Akira Satoshi." I grabbed it smiling " you?"

"oh right I am lucy heartfilia." his eyes bulged out. Making me feel like I shouldn't have said my last name...

"you're from fairy tail right." I sighed in relief and nodded, before looking away wrapping my arms around myself. "what?"

"I quite today to train, it's nothing," I smiled waving my hands and he looked at me closely making me fidget under his gaze.

"Can I train you?" now it was my turn to bulge out I looked at him confused.

"What, but um what?!" I was very confused. But he was smiling truly being serious.

"well, I am a water dragon slayer, I want to teach you that magic!" he grinned he kinda reminded me of Natsu,

"A-are you sure. Wait, don't you need a dragon!" he nodded. "then….." before I could finish he picked me over his shoulders he's taller than me my head reached just to his shoulder. "Akira!?" I shrieked holding on to his head.

"I know where the water dragon lives let's go," he started running I held on tightly. Freaking out as he ran fast. "ha ha!" he laughed at me screaming.

After what seemed, like 20 minuted that was really 10, we were in a forest and near a little cabin.

"Were are we, and do you do this to all strangers!" I yelled when he put me down glaring up at him and he smiled, rubbing the back of his head

"Well no but you're different. Because your my friend right," he smiled I couldn't help but smile as well, I cursed myself and looked away.

"hm, all men need to stop kidnapping girls." he looked at me and I tried to look away.

"Well it's not kidnapping when you know me and I know you." he grabbed my hand and I felt my face grow red, and he dragged me into the cabin. "here you will stay here with me and train ok."

"But Akira is that a good idea we just met, and it's weird." I stuttered my words. He looked over to me confused. "it's just um your too trusting I am not like that I am not….comfurtable living in your house with you." he then got it and sat on a couch in front of me.

"Oh, now I see, don't worry I ain't going to do anything to you." I sighed hes so nieve and dense.

"That really makes me feel better doesn't it." he laughed at my sarcasm.

"Well, tomorrow we will go get your stuff cause I Kinda left it on the train. Today lets get to know each other." I don't know why but I felt safe and a bit happy. I got a bit annoyed with not having my luggage but shook it off.

"S-sure." I sat next to him as he talked about his self. How he met his water dragon Rinobu when he was younger, how he was lost and he found him and raised him.

How he lived a lone wolf type of life, and how he had only a few friends and four other close frien. How he loves Rinobu and his exceed Yuro I laughed at all the jokes he told and his stories,

"Wow, really Yuro did that!?" I laughed at his last story, about Yuro. Who tried to eat rinubo when they first met. Thinking he was a large fish.

He told me about the other dragons that lived there, who trained his brothers. He said i could meet them later if i wanted.

"yeah, anyways that everything about me how about you."

"hmm," I told him my powers, about my childhood, my new family my old, my fights, adventures, Natsu, and fairy tail, the way they snuck in my house, and every things that happened good bad sad and happy how I meet Natsu, and joined the guild, how I joined famous team Natsu.

"Did Natsu really do that?" Akira seemed annoyed as I spoke about Natsu sneaking into my bedroom and sleeping next to me. "He's a pervert in my opinion."

"He is pretty dense I don't think he thinks about stuff...like that?" I could feel my face grow red to think about it. "He's really really nice."

"whatever it's getting late let's go to sleep come on." I nodded and followed him down a hall there was three doors, one with a fish welcome sign and one with water patterns and a plain brown door. "you can stay in the guest room ok."

"Um," I looked over to him as we walked in the room it was plain white walls with one dresser and a large but small bed. with brown covers. "are you sure its ok to stay here we just met today."

"yeah," he smiled and waved bye. "I will be next door if you need me ok," I nodded and he closed the door.

"wow in one day and a few hours I made a friend and got a place to stay." I giggled thinking. "he's like Natsu with a bit of gray." I sighed and decided to go grab my luggage I sighed and opened the door slightly and looked around, "no one here good." I snuck outside the house and made my way to the train station after looking around in the case.

*time skip, after exiting the sunsetting forest and getting her bags Akira left on the train*

"Well, I should go get some stuff to eat before I go back?" I looked around to find something and saw a little shop, "Fire and water cafe?" When I walked over it was blue and red with fire and water theme, I smiled as I sat down a waiter came to take my order, I looked up and down the list.

"Can I have some … um roast spicy chicken and maybe… some of your spicy water soup," he nodded and went away bring back my food it was just spicy chicken and a type of really spicy soup. I ate quickly and paid.

"Please come again." I nodded and walked out with my luggage and made my way to the cabin, it was a long walk. and really dark.

The trees covered the moon and I jumped at all the sounds I heard till I was half way there when my heart almost stopped as I found myself on the ground a large weight on top of me.

"H-E…." a handed covered my mouth as I was pulled into their lap.

"Shh lucy calm down!" I looked behind me after he let go and met face to face with Akira 'so close!' I moved away.

"What the hell Akira!" I glared sitting infront of him my hands in my lap balled up into tiny fists

"Sorry I couldn't smell you anymore so I got sad, I thought you left!" his face felt so hurt.

"No, you left my luggage in the train they got it for me." I stood up and held my hand out which he took and stood himself.

"Oh sorry about that really am lucy" I giggle and we made our way back. He's actually really sweet. I think I can trust him, I hope We'll be good friends I couldn't help but smile as he pulled me by my hand to the house, my luggage in toe "Ok let's go!"

* * *

 **I will post the next chapter tomarrow! I already wrote a few chapters but will be chaning them a bit. So in the next few chapters theres going to be a poll up on my page to see who lucy should end up with. Dont forget to reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2 part one

**Hey, guys, this is short just to show how fairy tail takes lucy going away, at first**

* * *

 **At Fairy Tail a week later**

"Hey, guys where is Luce?" Natsu walked up to erza and jellal, who was hanging out at the guild.

"I don't know I haven't seen her all day?" erza looked around now starting to worry she has seen her for a week now at the most.

"Really? LUCE!" Natsu started running around screaming for his partner. Everyone watching him some giggling cause how much he cares for his partner.

"Natsu calm down!" Laxus came down from the second floor with first and Makarov. Natsu hit a wall landing on the floor with a thud. He looked up to the old man and his grandson getting up confused.

"Children I have something to say!" everyone stopped what they were doing to look at a sad looking Makarov who rubbed his beard. "my children don't be mad or sad, Lucy has left fairy tail." everyone shoot up with hurt expressions. Erza, Gray, and Natsu stood still watching with their bang's covering their heads, jellal watched erza then looked to their master.

"She is not going to be gone forever she said she will come back she's going to train," laxus stated crossing his arms over his chest

"But she should have told us!" Natsu yelled before him, erza, and gray ran out racing to her apartment. Once inside they found nothing, not even her furniture.

"oh Blondies friends." the fat landlady came in the room. Wearing some things that the mage left at her apartment with a bag. "here she left these, she didn't even bring her stuff i had to have someone gather them and take them away." Erza grabbed the bag pulling out envelopes

"letters?" erza started crying as she read the one for her.

 _'Dear erza_

 _Sorry for not saying anything to you, my closest girlfriend next to juvia and levy. I will be back soon when I do I will buy you some cake,all the cake you want! Keep an eye out for Natsu and Gray and make sure they don't tear down fairy tail. I will tell you the reason I left is for training I am weak and want to be like you a strong and dependable women. But really i only had one year by myself and i didn't do anything then i went to fairy tail and joined your group. I never have trained so now i will and i will get strong!_

 _P.s don't come find me and don't let anyone else kay_

 _Love lucy.'_

Gray then grabbed his opening it with anger showing in his eyes.

 _'Dear Gray_

 _Gray thanks for everything, and try not to fight with Natsu all the time told erza to keep you from fighting, also try to keep an eye out for juvia she gets a little crazy ok. She really likes you don't mess it up Also, stop stripping, your my best friend always looking out for me I want to make sure I can do the same!_

 _Love lucy'_

shaking his head and looked to erza who handed Natsu his, the landlord walked away and Natsu sat looking at the letter.

 _'Dear Natsu and happy_

 _I love you guys so much It hurts to leave you my best friends who saved me so many time I can't count. Who brought me to fairy tail I will miss you. I will come back I am going to train, sorry I didn't say bye, but everyone was busy and it was better. knowing you and gray you both would have kidnapped me and forced me to stay but I am weak in our group I need to be stronger it's want I want. Ok, I will be back like I said don't look for me please, don't destroy any towns and happy make sure you confess to Carla in a proper way ok I will give you fish when I come back. Maybe tell you some amazing stories!_

 _Love Your best friend and partner_

 _Lucy_

"Luce." Natsu got up and walked back to the guild to hand others their letters and sat in a corner while everyone sat silently no one talked and the loud guild was down, Natsu wasn't fighting, erza didn't touch her cake, levy didn't read, jet and drop didn't try to cheer her on, Cana's beer sat untouched, Freed stopped fawning over laxus, Mira and lissana were not nice and mean to everyone, juvia sat in a gloom not even looking at grey, her depression making it rain.

Soon Natsu got up grabbing a job, grabbing happy and walked out of the guild. Gray then did the same, and erza. Soon everyone just took solo jobs for a while not talking and sad and angery


	3. Chapter 2 part two

_**Few more weeks after fairy tail receives their letters and lucy is now comfortable with Akira.**_

\- I don't own fairy tail enjoy!

"Lucy it's time to get up" Akira stood over lucys bed, yuro a dark sky blue cat with a black shirt with a light gray cross, With lovely bright blue eyes hovered over the dragon slayer.

"You know last time Mist said she would really punish you if you were late again." The exceed laughed making the blonde sigh in annoyance.

"Luce she may seem sweet but you don't want to anger her!" Akira grabbed lucys blanket and pulled it from her, as she curled up in a ball. Picking her up he grabs her clothes that she laid out the day before. throwing her in the bathroom.

"Akira!" Lucy blushed as she sat on the ground rubbing her bum. She got up looking at her reflection its been 2 months now, she started training the day after she arrived.

her eyes turning lighter by each day. Akira said he used gray eyes but after training he changed as well.

She got dressed in her usual attire still not over it, with her shorts and a pink and white striped tank top with her combat boots. "OH, i hope we all train hard today!" lucy ran out of the bathroom grabbing her keys and dashing outside.

"Luce," Akira ran up beside her, his hair in a messy ponytail like usual. As they ran yuro flew above them ticking down he time till all hell broke loose.

"Akira, Lucy glad you made it." the two were running at full speed and were unable to stop so they fell on top of each other, they looked up to beautiful women with long light blue hair. Her skin as pale as her blue eyes, and she wore a dress that screamed beauty she wore no shoes as turned on her bare heels she stood along the path.

"Sorry Mist" Lucy sighed embarrassed as she looked at the ground, Akira getting up and holding out his hand

"My brothers went out for some old fun, so Akira your brothers are joining us today." Lucy who was getting pulled to her feet looks at her in shock.

"Ah but Mist!" Akira pouted making lucy shake out of her shock and giggle. "Those two aren't water type"

"This will be my first time seeing Ryo and Kei. uncle Haru and aunt Misae both talk highly, well uncle says Ryo is a piece of work" the blond laughed,

"Don't listen to them make your own assumptions once you meet," Mist stared at lucy, before turning to walk again

"Akira, why do you look like you've been punched?" Akira walked next to lucy with a face that read he was going to die.

"Why cause Ryo is a perverted unkind, player, who only thinks about himself and his exceed..." lucy jumped in fright at the sword that flew between them. An arm wrapping around lucys hip as she's tugged back.

"Ah!?" she turned to see a man with spiky black hair with red highlights, ash like eyes. he dressed like Akira, a black tank top with a half black vest outlined in red. and the other side red outlined in black. His gloved hand massaging her hip, and the other with a red armlet grabbed his sword that was wedged into the ground.

"Who says I am any of those dirty things brothers" Lucy guessed that was Ryo and her brow twitched with annoyance. "Please don't take my awful brothers word as truth dear girl."

"Let go of luce" Akira glared with annoyance.

"Kei, Ryo thanks for joining us, and being late" lucy noticed the other man, blond long unkempt hair, a normal brown tank top and black shorts. His brown eyes looked passed her in fear and lucy turned to the fuming Mist.

"Um, Mist?" Steam rosed over her head as she took a few steps to the boys

"Why not give auntie a hug all of you, as punishment for being late." the goddess walked towards them with a sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Even me?!" both lucy and Akira started gulping at her anger.

"Yes, even you Akira and my precious daughter" lucy allowed mist to take her in as a daughter as she did lose all her legitimate family.

After getting burned by her skin they made it down to a waterfall. "I know only lucy and Akira are training as water dragon but boys I want you to do this too. It's just meditation today. Then you may go about your day."

"Water!" Yuro giggled as he flew and sat on lucys head.

"Seems easy." The four all got dressed in swimming attire and sat under the flowing water.

"Just take deep breaths lucy, and concentrate on the water. its apart of you know and will always be. Mist changed from now in her crystal blue scaled dragon form still as lovely as the other. "You're the 5th gen, Your have been trained by a dragon, implanted with a larcrima, and trained to use your own magic with this."

after 4 hours, the 4 teens got exhausted and mist set them free to enjoy the day.

"I want my Ame" Kei sighed under a tree playing with the sand under him.

"you always want Ame, where is she anyways.?" Akira was swimming lucy on his back. as she listened to the conversation.

"She and nagato went to the town. I didn't want to go." he sighed he caught eyes with lucy and looked away as if he was mad at her and it made her fell sad

"Whats his deal?"

"Kei?" she nodded as he swam, she held on tightly around his neck. "He's well very shy, he only ever talks to his exceed us, and since he doesn't know you it will talk a while to get used to a new person with me it took him a year!"

"Oh yea your not really brothers right, you just say you are."

"Yea, that's right were all really close like brothers," Akira smiles brightly on that day, lucy spent the rest of the time talking with Ryo who tried to hit on her ever time he spoke, and to try to get kei to open up.

That's how lucy spent her days doing new random things, either with the two nonwater slayer's, or with Akira, or all. She worked with them training both her mind and body little by little she and Ryo became best friends.

As Ryo acted much like a girl, he flirted with girls when surrounded by his brothers only, but in town, he loved to flirt with boys and shop so Lucy and he bonded. Kei soon opened up to lucy after she helped the red exceed who was so cute (and like fro) named Ame after getting lost. She also met Nagato a white know it all exceed who's partners with Ryo. She seems to make it alright in the group.

She combined her celestial magic, with her dragon slayer magic, making her a celestial water dragon slayer.

 ** _This was written to introduce you to kei and Ryo main characters of this story now back to your scheduled chapters!_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it's been awhile finals are coming up i though i posted this chapter and i guess now this is where the actual story starts, I do read the manga and know the dragons are in the** **slayers** **and all that jazz but this is based on after the tartaros arc.**_

 _ **Now that i ran out of writing I had done and forgotten about I can make a larger plot and place where it's going towards**_

* * *

Lucy stood next to the edge, looking down over the cliff. She felt the wind rushing up and brushing her hair away from her. She could see down into the water that laid below, some figures swimming. She could hear them scream but couldn't make out the words.

Smirking she Walked backward before racing down to the edge spiraling down, Pressing her knees against her chest and laughed the wind rushing past her.

"Whoo, she's not a scared brat!" As she went into the water she pressed her hands her hands to her lips. The water swirling together racing throw its self.

Hitting one of the figures she swam up grinning as she floated on her back Looking at the sunsetted sky

"Luce!" she squinted at a black ball that grew closer to her before ducking into the water, a weight on top of her. Lucy closed her eyes from bracing herself, opening them she saw a laughing man. Akira's long brown hair unraveled as he swam away.

He looked back at the blond, her own long hair flowing freely, the blond tips with light blue color. Her glowing aqua eyes shining with laughter.

Swimming up to the surface she let out howling fit of laughter. "Akira doesn't try to kill Lucy" Lucy turned to Kei he had a towel wrapped around his hips as he dried himself off. the cute ame on top of his messy brown hair. In a cute simple white dress with pink flowers tucked behind her ears.

"I was not I was playing!" Akira grinned, as he swam at lucy wrapping an arm around her neck as he locked her in a head lock making her burst out laughing more.

"Weres Ryo?" Lucy looked around confused smirking slightly as she tried to contain her laughter,

"Lucy don't act innocent, he's over there" Kei pointed to a set of broken trees were the man named Ryo layed looking at her with anger. "He did ask for it, though," Kei smirked as he sat down pulling out a book from the bag he had, stuffing his face inside.

"What book is that Kei?" Lucy pushed Akira away from her, swimming around the water with him chasing her. "Is it another mystery?"

"No, its reports the government has on dragons..." At that, both lucy and Akira got out of the water and sat in front of him like children wanting a sweet from their parents. Looking for his book, he sighed setting it down and looking at the two. "You to need to get over it its been three years now, Lucy why not go back to your guild?"

Lucy pouted glaring as she looked away "Because you guys said you won't come with me."

"I will come with you, Luce!" Akira cheered trying to snatch Keis book away but ended up getting a foot to his face.

"Maybe we can go and stay in the town but I don't think I will join you in the guild, fairy tail, But we will still all be together," Kei smiled nicely patting lucys head shaking her wet hair.

"Do you really mean that Akira?" Lucys face dropped in amazement. "You said you wanted nothing to do with fairy tail or large city!"

"That was then this is now." she leaned over hugging him, soon Ryo jumped in the hug and Akira, and the four layed there on the ground watching the rest of the sunset.

"So when should we leave?" Lucy smaller then the rest looked up at everyone else, who looked at the water.

"Maybe a few weeks?" Ryo started getting up from the group, "Also Unlike Kei I will join with you, might be some cute guys!" Ryo winked his ash-colored eyes at lucy who laughed.

"Before I left there were tons of cute guys there" This made his eyes glaze over with lust. "Don't go chasing after a guy named guy you'll have a mad rain women on your hands" She giggled, leaning against Akira who wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, I guess a few more searches for our parents then we can go to fairy tail." Kei grabbed a notebook and pen from his bag and scribbled down on it, watching the two mages. "You too check near the rivers, Ryo and I will check near the mountain sides, we will meet up in a week time."

"What about ame!" The exceed spoke up scaring lucy, sometimes she was just too quiet.

"You and nagato will come with me" He started grabbing her in a hug.

"Were is nagato and yuro," Akira looked around then at kei who shrugged, "God those two are always away."

"Well, Yuro's a stray cat what do you expect." Lucy sighed before getting up, Akira stood with. "I guess it's time to head out then?"

"Sure, whatever I just want to find them and kill em." Lucy sighed sadly, she never got to tell them what happened to Natsu and the others dragons. She knew it was useless to try if that was the case.

"Akira lets go," Lucy waved her hand as she began to walk, grabbing her towel and bag as she left. Akira soon followed behind the girl in the blue bikini. She summed plue and he walked beside her.

"I can't get over it, Aki." Lucy sighed and stopped to wait for him to catch up. He looked at her confused and she stared up. "I want to know why now did they decide to leave, What made Mist leave me?"

"I don't know, and I know she's the last family you had other than fairy tail, you guys were really close a real mother and daughter, Aquarius the other daughter of course." He chuckled as he tried to make her laugh but a sad attempt

"That's my point, Why did she leave after both after becoming so close she left, Uncle left you to and you were with him since childhood!" Lucy felt her blood begin to boil before she calmed down turning to her friend. "Ok new conversation, let's go change get Yuro and look"

"Though you wouldn't ask!" wrapping his arm around her shoulders, soon they found them selfs at their house, which lucy redid and made neater, and seemed like a girl actually lived there. She went straight to her room grabbing her camping gear. Grabbing new clothes she changed into her bra like Top that's light blue with a black outline. and blue skirt with a black belt.

Akira already did his packing sat on her bed, watching as she did her blond blue tipped hair into long fluffy pigtails. Turning she smiled at him. "What luce?"

"Nothing, are you ready?" she asked grabbing her pack and slinging it over her shoulder. Akira grinned nodding "What about yuro?"

"He's eating some fish. He ate all the fish I caught earlier!" The brunet Pouted crossing his arms together

"Akira," lucy giggled, "Remember what I told you, You are like yuros dad right so act like it." Lucy went over patting his head making him grin,as he was standing up he hugged her. "Akira let go!" Lucy blushed pushing him away as she walked out seeing the dark blue cat eating fish, tail first.

"Lushi Thank's for catching these fish for me" The cat smirked

"It was actually Akira who caught it for his self but he's a good dad and letting you have it right Akira." Lucy nudged the man.

"Y-yeah right, so yuro were going to head out again, you coming along?" The blue cat nodded before going back to his fish. Luce sat watching him eat while Akira packed some more things.

"Were going to need plenty of food!" Akira roared making lucy roll her eyes.

"He's so annoying right cat" The nodded in agreement making the man pout. "That's so rude luce how could you take sides with yuro!" He cried in a corner making lucy bust out laughing.

"Get up you baby, we got to get going, it's a long walk." Lucy thought about taking a train but the thought sent shivers down her spin, She final got how Natsu felt on the trains he hated so much.

After yuro grabbed some things and Akira watched lucy pack some lunches and snacks they set off, It was dust they walked till they reached a large mountain and set up a camp.


	5. Chapter 4

**I realized there were a lot of typos last couple chapters and by A lot a mean the whole thing! XD So I will try better this time!**

* * *

After yuro grabbed some things and Akira watched lucy pack some lunches and snacks they set off, It was dust they walked till they reached a large mountain and set up a camp.

Lucy watched the two sleep as she thought, It was cause she had a lacrimal implanted in her she was able to train as a dragon slayer but she's a Fifth generation. One made by a lacrimal and trained by a dragon and her slayers.

Natsu, wendy, Gajeel, Sting and Rouge they were first generations. So was Akira, Ryo, and Kei. But unlike the three she's with now, the others their dragons stayed inside them, for years they protected them inside their slayers. Till they were needed and they all were dead, except Igneel who died in battle.

She heard the guild was going to disband till they forced the masters hand which she was happy about. She got up and looked down at Akira she knew why she was so accepting of him at first he was just like Natsu. She smiled before walked down to the side of the mountain were a little waterfall was. Smiling she sat under the water breathing in and out. The water falling above splitting in half so it wound not touch her.

"lucy morning!" Lucy opened one of her eyes to see Akira grinning madly "you didn't get any sleep did you." lucy smirked getting up and grabbing a towel she dried herself before getting dressed in her normal clothes.

"I have been enjoying the water, nothing too drastic."

"But luce you need your sleep, or you won't get any more beautiful." the browned haired male got a slap to the face as lucy walked away with their things. "aww lucy I was kidding!" the man child pouted as he followed into, They walked for hours in silence. Yuro sleeping on Akira's head. Till they got to a small town. Lucy looked around the shops while Akira got annoyed and sat near the forest.

"Um excuse me but have you seen a beautiful young lady around here. Her names mist. She's pale and..." lucy was turned away every time. "Excuse me but do you know of any creature sightings around..."

Soon giving up she ending up in a clothing shop. With beautiful armor, She looked at it all with admiration. Wishing she, herself could pull off an outfit like that. Lost in thought she never realized Akira who was behind her and placed a hand on her head. She freaked and turned around while jumping backward.

Only to hit another person, Turning again she bowed deeply grabbing Akira's head by force and bending him down.

"So sorry..."at the same time she bowed the person she hit bowed and the knocked heads. "oww" Lucy stood up straight rubbing her temple "Sorry About that!"

"I am sorry to..." With that lucys, heads went to her mouth, as she stared wide eyed. The red haired girl in heart Kreuz Armor. Short cut hair, long in the front and shorter int he back.

"Sorry, lu..." Lucy placed a hand over his mouth looking at the women in front of them who stared at them apologetically. "Get off me!" Akira groaned moving her hand away, Looking from her to the red haired lady.

"I am Akira, Sorry my friend here's a bit stupid."

"I'm not take that back!"

"Fine she's smart as can be, Her names lucy." lucy couldn't stop him in time, and the girl looked shocked now eyeing the girl up and down.

"Hi," was all either girl could say.

"I am Erza Scarlet." she regained her posture and looked at lucy before a look of sadness flash across her face. Lucy didn't look the same, her hair, her clothing, her build, even her eyes.

"Long time no see erza" Lucy couldn't help it in a week she was going back and its the first time shes ran into some on from the guild She smiled brightly as grabbed Ezra's hand. "You cut your hair short, it looks nice on you. Really it does. How's everyone at home!"

"Wait...Lucy, Heartfilia." The blond nodded and Ezra's eyes started to water slightly as she pulled the girl into a hug, her head hitting the metal not caring as she hugged back.

"Ok, I missed something big didn't I Ugh I am always left out!" Akira sulked pulling at lucy as he glared at erza.

"Sorry sorry, Akira this is Erza, A member of a fairy tail!"

"ah! Erza scarlet so cool, You luce friend that makes you my friend then to." Akira smirked sticking out his chest "I am Akira, a Water dragon slayer. Lucys best friend, and A huge fan of fairy tail."

"Oh thank you for taking care of lucy. Come with me." erza walked out of the store. The three friends in toe. "Lucy everyone well at the guild, Juvia and gray had a child, Jellal joined fairy tail. But it's not the same without you. have you been here with Akira for the past Five years?" without seeing her face lucy knew she was sad.

"Yes and no, not here in the forests, I have been training and trying to find my mother, mist. as well as another Rimbo." Lucy spoke softly

"were you planning on never coming back again." she turned around facing them.

"She was." The blue cat that was tucked away in a bag sleeping spoke. "We were all going to move with Lucie to magnolia and join fairy tail."

"Really..."

"Yea next week but I think the guys can go on without me for a week." with that Akira wrapped an arm around lucy. "what?"

"I ain't leaving your side, If your planning on going early then I will go to," the duo glared before she nodded.

"Wait, lucy you're coming back to the guild now..." The blond smiled nodding before getting placed in another deathly hug.

"Erza you've got more wishy-washy haven't you" lucy giggled hugging her back.

"I am sure master and everyone will be thrilled that you're coming back and that you're ok." with that lucy let go and nodded

"Just don't tell them, you go first well meet up at fairy tail tonight," she said as she looked at the sun that was way up in the sky. "Tonight I will finally go back home!"

Lucy ran off, without another word leaving Akira and erza. Akira grinned as he turned to erza "You know lucys never not talked about all of you, sometimes she dreams about you guys it makes her sad. I am sure she's happy to go back home."

"Akira, you been looking out for her right nothing bad has happened?" her eyes shined with worry

"Yes, I been taking care of her since she first left fairy tail by that I mean the first day gone I found her dozed on a trained and kidnapped her cause I wanted a friend and now were here." He laughed but got a death glare from erza "And by kidnapped I mean helped her off the train and asked."

"I am sure she knew you were a good person she has that ability to sense goodness in people your not to only one who just dragged her away to some place new." she laughed, making Akira smile face looking down where the blond had run off.

"Erza, I am yuro." the dark blue cat few up to her and grinned eating a fish. "They always forget about me and don't introduce me."

"oh hello," Erza smiled before waving goodbye "I won't tell anyone you guys are coming, But I will try to get a party thrown together without spoiling it."

"That seems sick!" Akira "I will see you tonight"

After an hour he finally found lucy who was digging around there packs looking for something else to wear. "Lucy, what are you doing?"

"Trying to look like the old me so they can know who I am." She sighed.

"You know looking differents better, they can see how much you've changed." She looked over to him, as he sat down on a bench. "Just wear what mist gave you as a present." He grabbed her bag taking out a small box.

Inside the box was a necklace with a crystal dragon scale. As well as a bracelet weaved together with dragon scales. Mist had it made for her birthday. So that she would always be with her.

"Yea I never wear them much, I think its time to finally move on." She smiled placing the bracelet on her wrist as Akira slipped the necklace around her neck.

"I feel likes it's time to, Rimbo gave me this when I was smaller so did mist." Akira brought out a dagger he always kept on his belt. a water symbol and the handles made of dragon scales "I wonder if they ever got bold from using so many scales" He joked making her giggle. "Yea So in a weeks time we go back home to meet up with the others to tell them what happened right."

"Ya, I am scared and happy to go back I must admit." She sighed getting up "I am going to change I will be right back."

She Rushed in and out. Once out she wore her bra like top what was light blue with a black outline but with a long black skirt with two side slits. her normal belt on her hips holding her spirits. with a new whip, Virgo gave her on her hip.

Her hair let down and went to her behind her with dye in his hand, as her blue tips faded she made them brighter.

"Lucy looks amazing," said the sucked up cat.

"Thanks, yuro, here's a fish" She smiled, looking at Akira's look. Wearing his signature tight gray tank top, add black jeans. She went over looking at his hair which was a bit shaggy. "Cancer can you help his hair?"

"yes baby," the spirit nodded as he started cutting his hair, with his protests. "Done, Lucy let us see everyone when you get back"

"I will now go rest okay!" after disappearing lucy grabbed a hair tie and tied his long hair back and let his spiky top hair loose.

"Ok, you look good."

"I always look good," he grinned, getting up grabbing his pack, and her hand "Let's go!" Yuro flew behind them as they head to the station "I knew it sucks but really, We go together by tonight ok!" She groaned as she let him pull her along. Sleeping on the train the three leaned against each other. as lucy held on to yuro.

I am running out of plot ideas give me so review and give me some ideas!


	6. Chapter 5

**Not good with large groups when writing, If you have any tips or suggestions REVIEW! and enjoy**

* * *

"Akira I am scared" Lucy walked next to the edge, of the river. a boat going passed, the men yelling at her to became full.

"Don't be scared to be excited,"

"yeah, it's your family!" Yuro grinned making lucy roll her eyes grabbing the cat in a tight hug.

"I am excited to see them, but I changed and they probably changed too." lucy stopped. looking at Akira, before grabbing his hand with a free hand. "I just hope their like erza and not mad" she spoke softly, He tightened his hand around hers.

"Lucy there still going to love you even if you've been gone, now let's go!" He dragged her further along till they reached the doors of the guild. Yuro had gotten out of lucys grip and flew away, night had fallen, and the blue cat sat in the guild hall on top of Ezra's head. No one really asking questions as she asked them to quiet and hide.

"I am home..."Lucy whisper opening the door and stepping inside. a wave of happiness overwhelming her. After one she opened the door erza launched some confetti and everyone jumped up, before quitting at the crying blond.

"Lucy come on don't cry let's go to erza!" Akira freaked at the girl dragging her from the door to the red haired girl who stood laughing with yuro, the whole guild quiet. "I don't know why she's crying!?" Akira looked at lucy grabbing her in a hug before erza pushed him out of the way to hug her, herself.

"Lucy doesn't cry," She said, now in her mother sister mode. As she patted the girl's head as she cried.

"Erza is this why we made a party for your little friend there?" Lucy looked up to see Mirajane, her hair longer tied in a tight high ponytail, Wearing a simple light pink dress, A tray in her hand, Her sister Lisanna standing next to her, her hair long and beautiful let loose around her with her light blue dress she used to wear.

"Hi there, I am Akira." Akira stood tall grabbing each of their hands shaking them roughly, as he tensed. "Were here to join the guild."

"Well, really I am here to rejoin." Lucy finally was let go by erza wiping her eyes, as she smiled. "it's great to be home," With that everyone was jaw dropped, and confused. Soon lucy was crowded getting stared at her making her blush.

"Whos that...I don't remember her..." Words started around the guild. Soon the master, and the other team Natsu all stood in front of her and Akira. Yuro flying into the girls arms.

With a master in the middle, it went erza, Grey who was stripped to his underwear, a lot of new scars on his body still looking the same with some stubble. Then master who's grown short in lucys opinion, and his beard long and fully. Wendy who looked like the teen she was, Tall, a slightly bump on her chest, with Carla in her arms. Then last Natsu, He didn't care for the scene but was wanting to see the commotion.

His hair shaggy and long, still spiky. His check having a large scar along it. Lucys eyes locked on to him, and she looked away to the master. "I suppose erza told you already, the reason their here." Lucys smile turned into a smirk, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Suppose she did, suppose she did not introduce you to your family child." He returned a smile back "Also introduce your friends."

"Yeah introduce us" Akira wrapped an arm around her as he leaned over pointing a thumb at himself.

"Well since he's ready this is Akira, A water dragon slayer. His partner, yuro." lucy sighed and pointed at herself. "And I am lucy, Lucy of fairy tail."

"No, you're not." before anyone could take it in Natsu stepped forward with a glare. "Your not luce,"

"Um...Yes, Natsu Yes I am...Wow glad to see your reaction." the blond giggled, before grabbing her waist, making him tense thinking she was grabbing a weapon though she was. "Open gate of the lion! Leo!"

"Yes, my Princess." he bowed, confused as he looked up and around him his eyes shined. "Oh my your back, I am glad. Please forgive our absence." Loki grinned, walking to wendy who looked different with shorter hair. (she looks like Katja) "Oh, I don't remember you but did you miss me." with a glare and a slap he slumped back over to lucy wrapping an arm around her and Akira, and looking to the confused Natsu.

"Loke?" The orange male nodded. With his signature grin as he moved his glasses winking at some girls near them

"I was overhearing, and yup that lucy unless...Oh, my did you steal my princess." lucy rolled her eyes and raised her key, "Oh by the way great to see you guys!" he spoke before leaving.

"If that's not proof enough I have no idea what other than the fact I have the keys, and my hand." She lifted her hand was she had her dragon placed bracelet, her fairy tail mark repairing, in its light pink glory.

"I only temporarily took it off, until you came back to the guild, still want it pink." The master smiled as lucy went up and picked up the old man, then let him go, to say hello to grays kid, who's three years old

"I think blue, the lightest kind." Lucy laughed, as everyone started cheering for her being back. A few kids in the corner she spotted and the girl, Sylvia Ran over to them. Looking at them made lucy giggle cause how they all looked lucy knew who most of their parents were.

"Now let's eat cake!" erza cheered grabbing wendy to grab the cake, mostly eating the cake herself

"Luce, Lushie!" Both happy and Natsu crushed the girl who was now flattened on the ground

"Hi, Natsu. I am sorry" Welcoming the attack she hugged him back, Akira stood watching as everyone most his attention on the blond.

"Your lucys friend right." Akira and yuro turned their attention the master, "I am Makarov, Master of this guild."

"yea I know you old man, Luce has told me a lot about you. As well as the guild its self, its history is people. I would like to join." Akira pointed at the exceed. "Also yuro would too."

"A dragon slayer right, Natsu gajeel, and wendy are dragon slayers too. And my no good grandson." He joked grabbing the stamp.

"Here, color... Jade." He pointed to his right shoulder, He nodded giving him the stamp before Akira continued talking. "Well soon this town will be overrun by dragon slayers, in a week my brothers are arriving in town may not join the guild but will be here, also lucys a dragon slayer."

The master smiled, as did everyone else who overheard before looking in disbelief and panic.

"How many dragon slayers...Lucys a dragon slayer..." The guild screamed with amazement and everyone started to party, yuro got his mark on his back in white.

"I am so excited," Akira didn't really want to talk to others just lucy, who was talking with juvia, and Sylvia again as well as having Natsu leaning over her asking lots of questions that she wasn't answering as she ignored them. So without a word he grabbed his friend from her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Akira?!" Lucy blushed, pulling the male off her, as she did juvia blushed and smiled

"Though juvia and gray sama have a child and are getting married, I now believe your not my love rival anymore I am so happy for you!" the blue haired little girl cheered with her mom.

"Ahhh that's not it...He just doesn't like theses types of social interaction,...AKIRA LET GO!" grabbing his hand she brought her elbow back and slamming him over her. Natsu watched in amazement

"Wow when did edolas lucy get here.," he gulped before smirking his fists in a ball flames Natsu cheered, "FIGHT!" Soon the guild was a torn up mess, While Akira fought for people as lucy sat on the sidelines not watching to fight and have them see her magic just yet. After a few hours since lucy, Akira and yuro had no place to stay behind and cleaned up the guild.

* * *

 **I am no good with large interactions just one on one of like 4-5 people...Lucys back at the guild and has explaining to do to Natsu and happy. Akira doesn't like confrontation with others so how will he act in the guild?**

 **There's A poll for who lucy should end up with, Natsu or akira.**

 **Don't worry there might be a fight between Natsu and Akira what about you got to keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Told you guys I am writing more, every night or two times a day this story will be updated but 'what if' is another story that actually has a plot, and ending that I have mapped out XD so don't forget to suggest things that could happen!**

While Akira cleaned lucy sat at a booth with Natsu, happy and a drunk cana.

"Soooo lucy who's that guy.." the brown haired girl said sitting on her barrel of booze. moving her hand through her hair, as she looked over to Akira who forced Yuro to help him clean.

"That's Akira. He helped me out, but really he kidnapped me." Lucy laughed as she saw there faces even cana look horrified. "Joking, I feel asleep on my train out of magnolia, and he took me to a park since then were been together about five years."

"So you're a dragon slayer," Natsu asked his head cupped in his hands as he leaned on it. Totally not caring about what cana said but lucy ignored his questions as happy pulled at her arm.

"Lushie I though we were your best friends" Happy looked at lucy, then yuro. Yuro looked much younger then happy, who was older now. Yuro rolled his eyes and flew away to Akira

"Oh happy you guys are," she smiled, he annoyed her but she missed him. Then she turned to Natsu who was looking at her with a grin.

"Ya Akira's dragon was still around.." Lucy whispered so only he could hear, as she finally answered his questions cana groaned leaning in to listen as she drank. "I haven't told him about your guy's dragons I was planning to after we tried finding our and they gave up...Akira has brothers, there were two dragons Rimbo, and mist." Lucy voice cracked.

"were are there!?" Natsu shoots up.

"Did you not listen, she said there trying to find them." Cana rolled her eyes getting up, slapping lucys back"Anyways it's getting late, lucy if you want, you know where I live to come over and stay whenever you want," Lucy smiled hugging the girl before she left.

"So they left?"

"Yea, they left Mist was like another mother, for me. She treated me like a daughter. She and rimbo gave me theses as gifts." she held up her hand to show her bracelet and her other hand going to her necklace.

"Wow, I can't believe they're more dragons out there..." Natsu looked concerned before looking at Akira. Who was chasing after yuro and happy who went to join the due? "What kinda dragon slayer are you two?"

"Water but Akira's brothers are different, Ryo was a fire dragon slayer He's coming to join the guild just watch out he goes for the cute guys" lucy laughed but this made Natsu looked at her weirdly, "And then there's Kei is a sand dragon slayer very very mean and a know it all, but very dependable."

"Luce!" the said blonde was thrown forward by a cat. grunting as her stomach hit the table

"hey!" Natsu jumped up growling as he glared at Akira, who was holding happy about to throw him as well

"I am sorry lucy" Yuro grinned evilly as he hugged her head. she ripped him off and she burst out laughing. Making Kira and yuro laugh, but Natsu and happy look confused.

"Natsu I think lucy lost it?" happy flew away from Akira to Natsu whispering it in his ear.

"Natsu, its nice of you to get protective, like the good old days but I have been through much worse, Akira gets mad and pouty at yuro and throws him at me." getting up and grabbed his arm and Akira. "Let's all get along ok, and Natsu I am not as weak as I was what do you think I have been doing for 5 years lounging about!"

"Oh, Natsu, man can we stay with you, We don't have anywhere to stay..." Akira pulled away from lucys arm Looking over to a clock that was on the wall.

"Oh yeah, good thing you asked, I don't think the girls dorm will allow you to come if we go to with cana." She placed a figure to her chin. "And I really don't wanna stay in an inn full of people"

"Sure, good thing lisanna and mira came over and cleaned it for me" he laughed, eyeing the celestial girl as she smiled at him, Akira grinning next to her. Happy flying into lucys arms, and yuro flying around them.

"Luce I am going to go explore the forest area with yuro maybe go find a weapon shop if it's closed well go tomorrow. I will meet you guys later." The brown haired male hugged the blond who pushed him off. "Aw I just want a hug"

"I will be at Natsu's, don't stay out late doing stupid stuff Its already late enough." she glared, as he bowed dramatically grabbing the cat from the air and rushing off.

"He's a bit like you," Lucy grabbed her stuff, and Akira's stuff that he left, walking out of the guild Natsu behind her with a weird face grossed face

"He's amazing and powerful like me?" this made lucy giggle.

"Well, he is powerful, and amazing but no. He's a goofball, like a father and a friend to his exceed yuro. He adores his family, even if there not related...he just reminded me of you a lot." Lucy sighed. "I missed fairy tail I was planning for only a year then Mist asked me to stay one more, then she was gone and I wanted to find her."

"but why to wait so long..." Natsu asked as they reached his house. "I mean it's been 5 years lucy."

"I know but really, I only knew you guys for a little over a year, I knew them for almost three years at the time to. And it got to me... I was getting stronger and they pushed me to do my best and time flew I didn't want to leave them and they didn't want to come here till they told me the other day they would come. Even if not to join the guild"

Without warning, he stopped and grabbed lucy. Wrapping his arm around her neck he pulled her towards him giving her a hug, and then pushed her away as she looked at him confused. "The guilds missed you and were glad to have you back safe and sound...You know how hard it was for me to go track you down and drag you back..."

"Yes, I figured so I asked erza to keep an eye on you guys. But I am glad you guys didn't or else I wouldn't be the person I turned into. I won't be as strong." She smiled at her friend.

"But we're still best friends right!" He and happy said at the same time

"Of course, Natsu were neither of you listening to me before" She giggled, grabbing his hand as they ran towards his house with the cat flying behind them. Once she stepped inside she went looking around since Natsu keeps lots of keepsakes from missions and times they had fun "I missed it, Akira knew that..." she stopped at a section that's from when she was gone which made her heart hurt a bit, she missed it all.

"Who is he anyways, why did he have to come other than being your friend." Natsu sat on his cleared up couch pouting.

"Ugh you haven't changed not listening when I talk" she groaned with a smile. "He's family now Natsu so calm it. Don't pick fights with him." the blond glared. "He's my best friend and is precious to me and I don't want you too to fight. That goes with his brothers as well"

"but I thought I was your best friend." He pouted more,

"Yeah, lushie Were your best friends." This made the girl laugh as she eyed the cat,

"You know dealing with you for so long got me able to take care of three kid exceeds," this made the blue cat look hurt and then grinned

"Natsu you're my best friend my partner, and so is he. Just like erza, gray, levy and juvia." She went and sat down with them. "Don't worry and don't pout it's not attractive." she giggled bring her hand to her necklace. "You know I feel how you felt now with igneel. Though I know what probably happened and she's hearing me now. I am ok with that."

"So you're really a dragon slayer." He asks his face a hit of pink as he tried to act seriously.

"Yeah, A water dragon slayer, were total opposite knows" She slapped his back making him fall.

"Lucy!" Natsu got up fast, to catch her laughing her head off. "What?"

"Nothing I just missed you," She couldn't help it and tears started and he felt something twitch, and he moved on the couch, happy looked sadly at his crying friend.

"Don't cry, Lucy" He placed a hand on her head and she nodded. sniffling as the door slammed open an angry dragon slayer stood. "hey my door!" his door was broke in half. Akira ran over to lucy grabbing her as he pulled her up rushing her out.

Leaving a confused and angry Natsu, and happy as they chased after her. "What happened?!" Lucy asked running beside him with an annoyed face as she wiped her tears away.

"It's not what happened it's who...Ryo and Kei are here in town they had the same plan as us to come early and stuff."

"Really then why are you mad?" She sounded scared as she knew what Kei would do to them.."Or are you just frightened about...Kei." the brunette said nothing and that was his version of saying yes.

"Lucy..." The duo stopped a dumbfounded look on their faces as they turned around to a cafe they posted were Ryo stood to wave with a carefree smile, and Kei looking growering. (angry expression)

"You guys are in so much trouble." Sang the fire slayer. At the same time, the other fire slayer caught up annoyed as he looked at the two.

"Why the hell did you run, and break down my door!" the pinkette whined.

"Natsu dragneel, correct, Sorry for the trouble I will go and fix it later, I must talk to my brother and my friend." He turned to Kei getting a weird feeling from him he gulp and nodded.

As the two friends slumped walking behind kei as they walked away Ryo had hearts in his eyes as he went near Natsu.

"Hey, I am Ryo. I'm Lucys friend." He winked placing a hand on his shoulder. The dragon slayer looked at him weirdly. "I and lucy are seriously close you know and she's told me a lot about you..." with that he closed his eyes and leaned again Natsu, only to fall on the ground as Natsu walked away towards the trio. "So mean" he faked cried.

"I told you two in a weeks time, why are you here so early. You opposed to being looking for mist and rimbo"

"Yeah I know but lucy bumped into someone from fairy tail so we decided to just come early," Akira stated confidently before Kei glared and he shrunk in size.

"No excuses we already have an apartment, Just down the street, go get your bags and hurry up, But as of now your weapons." Kei held out his hand and lucy and Akira looked to each other. Sighing they pulled out their hidden weapons.

Akira his dagger, And throwing knives. As for lucy, she gave up her whip, her keys, As wells two daggers she keeps tied hidden her shorts/skirt, as well as her own set of throwing knives.

"That's unfair, Kei seriously, what about yuro and his sword." She pointed to the exceed who sat with two other exceeds Ame and Nagato. A white male cat with a black bag and a cute fedora, Nagato, and then there the red cat Ame she was so cute with her red fur and light gold eyes as she wore a cute blue dress with black outlines of flowers.

All had weapons strapped tot here backs, Yuro a sword that was grew and he could carry. Nagato had a hammer, and little Ame the youngest and cutest of the three exceeds had a whip that lucy gave her.

"there not stupid like the two of you..." This made lucy upset as she turned her heel towards where Natsu was spying grabbing him and leaving, Akira rushing behind not wanting to be left alone with kei.

"I think that was a bit too far, of a punishment when we did the same." Ryo came over, grabbing his brothers shoulder.

"No, it's not They both knew I would be mad. I decided for lucys sake I will join the guild with you too, but I will not go to talk. I am worried about lucy." he looked at Ame who stood at his feet. "Let's go to the apartment they might not come tonight, I know there mad."

"Sure what every you say, let's go nagato!"

"Lucy and Akira are so stupid they should think before they do." The fire dragon slayer nodded with the oldest exceed

* * *

 **I realized in some instances, I said 3 or 5 years...Lucy has been gone 5 years, I forget and I am going right now and changing it to make sure its 5 years, and she only spent two years with mist, and three years searching for the dragons So in total Five years away from the guild I reread it and it was jumping its something I need to remember for the future**


End file.
